


Yes, We Absolutely Can

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, but fluff as well, did i mention crack, i did this instead of sleeping yes, i wrote this in ugh half an hour, that's why it's crack, theres an innuendo but only for those who think as such HAHA, whipped youngmin as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: When Sewoon came home at dawn after long night spent in studio, it was to a blond haired Im Youngmin sleeping on his bed. His warm, fluffy, clean and beautiful bed.





	Yes, We Absolutely Can

When Sewoon came home at dawn after long night spent in studio, it was to a blond haired Im Youngmin sleeping on his bed. His warm, fluffy, clean and beautiful bed. Sewoon always considered himself a nice person, that was the only thing that kept him from kicking the older guy onto the floor, leader or not. One look to his left, he could see why Youngmin stole his bed though, because the hamster of their group was sleeping soundly on the older’s bed. Gwanghyun also had a schedule today. Poor kid might be too tired to get into the upper bunk bed. Sewoon huffed, he couldn’t blame Gwanghyun. It just didn’t feel right. But seriously, stating a fact, he didn’t have the energy left to even change his clothes, let alone went up to the upper bunk. The option of sleeping with Gwanghyun crossed his mind, although, his bed (and Youngmin) was nearer, so he hopped in beside the leader and hog the blanket out of spite.

He was fast asleep facing the warmth of Youngmin’s neck.

 

That was Youngmin’s first mistake.

 

-

 

Youngmin woke up to the soft bulb of fluff, which he first thought was their dog Kukku, when he realized that no, Kukku didn’t have ash grey hair.

It was Sewoon.

Goddamnit.

Instead of jump out of bed, Youngmin froze. He got his crush on his bed (or, he got on his crush’s bed, in this case), and he thought he was still dreaming if he didn’t see a pair of eyes staring judgingly across his (Sewoon’s) bed.

“What are you doing?” Gwanghyun furrowed his eyebrows, looking at his leader in an unamused and bored way that Youngmin knew better than to think the younger didn’t imagine killing him with at least ten possible ways. Sewoon, the bastard, was still sleeping like a baby with his head on his chest. Youngmin was scared to breathe, as much as he was scared of answering.

“Ugh, I just woke up?”

Gwanghyun judged him so hard his eyes became slit. “Yeah, right,”

Youngmin would argue, if his face didn’t blushed so red like a tomato. He didn’t move though, afraid to wake Sewoon as he knew the younger would only came home so late at night, or maybe in early mornings. Gwanghyun got off of his bed (Youngmin’s bed) and walked to him in a menacingly slow way. He stopped just like two steps before the bed.

“Take responsibility, Youngmin-hyung.”

Youngmin’s heart skipped a beat. Gwanghyun was grinning now, ear to ear, like he couldn’t conceal his amusement now and all those judging and killing intent stare before was just a pretend.

“For what?” He mouthed back in whispers, still afraid to disturb the main vocal’s precious sleep.

The little hamster just smiled then moved away from the bed, murmuring that he would help Donghyun in the kitchen. Youngmin, still as red as his nickname, was in dilemma now that he was left alone in the room with Sewoon, in one bed nonetheless, legs twinkling, and the younger’s soft breath tickled his chest. He could sneakily get off from bed, but on a second thought, that would require moving Sewoon’s head off of him which would eventually wake the boy up. Grumpy and cranky Sewoon was not a choice, the younger’s mood determined YDSG’s luck as he wouldn’t write songs when he felt annoyed. So Youngmin stayed as he was. Cheek on Sewoon’s scalp, arm around the younger and hand on Sewoon’s small back until the Higher Being put him out of misery.

(It was a lie, he enjoyed it very much).

 

That was Youngmin’s second mistake.

 

-

 

Evening the same day, Sewoon got out of the studio early. It was just 9 PM, Youngmin, Gwanghyun, Donghyun, and the backdancers were still discussing the ideas of one of their new song’s choreography when Sewoon got in the practice room, all smile and happy with crinkles around his eyes.

Donghyun, who was just about to argue with Youngmin over some part they were talking, beamed.

“Hyung, what’s up? You seem happy,” he remarked.

“You already finished?” Gwanghyun also asked.

While Youngmin, Youngmin, he froze again.

The main vocal walked toward them with small jumps between, eyes bright and clear, lips curved into that of between a smile and a laugh. He nodded a polite greeting to the backdancers, which they returned happily, then Sewoon laughed again.

Youngmin thought it was beautiful.

“I finished early because the song was finally completed. Yeay, guess what? I already decided on the title,” Sewoon was the one that beamed now.

Donghyun and Gwanghyun were surprised, but not shocked. “Really?” They asked at the same time.

“Yes, yes. Thanks to Youngmin-hyung. By the way, hyung, can we sleep together again tonight?”

Youngmin could swear on his ancestor’s grave that his heart skip five beats, and that the silent that came were like a murder warning from all the guys (except Gwanghyun, maybe) in the practice room, Donghyun included, with a hundred possible ways of killing him. He still froze, by the way, didn’t want his ear to be wrong but didn’t want to die out of heart attack either.

Sewoon, so oblivious to the war right in front of him, just stared at Youngmin’s eyes bright and clear.

“The song is called ‘Heartbeat’. I got the inspiration while listening to your heartbeat this morning, hyung. It was just, whooosssh, I woke up next to you and the rhythm of your heartbeat still rang in my ears and the next thing I knew I wrote this amazing song very smoothly. That’s why, I need to sleep with you again, I might get another inspiration, right?” the ash grey-haired bulb asked to the whole room. Donghyun only gawked. Gwanghyun held his laugh like he knew this would happen sooner or later. The backdancers were still trying to take it in.

Youngmin was dying.

 

Just then, Lee Euiwoong burst through the door, holding a rope, and a glint in his eyes which screamed _I’m about to murder someone_. “Who sleeps with who?”

 

And thus, that was how Yuehua declared war with Brand New Music.

 

 

(Yes, Sewoon could absolutely sleep with Youngmin again even if that was the last day of his life).

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i dont even know what i wrote


End file.
